There are several proposals in the prior art to incorporate into the spiders of such loudspeakers the conductors to the loudspeakers voice coil. There are, for example, the disclosures of U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,906,066; 1,906,379; 1,907,687; 2,221,068; 2,538,621; 2,922,850; 3,014,996; 3,079,471; 4,313,040; 4,565,905; 5,008,945; and 5,091,958; United Kingdom patent specifications 638,080 and 686,934: German patent specification 3,511,802: and Japanese patent applications: 59-259, 547; 61-137,498; 62-155,851; 64-897; 1-295,599; 2-241,297; and, 3-208,497. This listing is not intended as an exhaustive listing of the prior art, nor as a representation that no more pertinent prior art exists, nor should any such representation be inferred.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,014,996 discloses weaving the conductors through which electrical contact is made with the voice coil into the spider cloth. The problem with such techniques has been fatigue of the conductor as the loudspeakers operates. As the loudspeaker operates, the voice coil and its supporting mechanism, including the spider, are in constant motion and under constant flexural stress. Although the flexure of the spider is distributed across its radial width, the conductors woven into it inevitably fatigue and break, opening the electrical circuit to the voice coil.